Microprocessors, modems, power management integrated circuits (PMIC), graphics processors and other high-end chips within electronic devices, generate heat that can limit the performance of the devices. The majority of heat generated by these ICs is untapped thermal energy. It would be desirable to develop an electric power supply capable of recycling thermal energy generated by an electronic device (or IC device), such as a handheld device or a computer, to reduce overall power consumption.
Electronic devices, such as handheld devices, use capacitors (referred to as “supercaps”) to maintain a minimum voltage when a battery of the electronic device is disconnected. Although supercaps are a “greener,” low cost solution compared to Vcoin (lithium) cells, the supercaps can occupy a significant amount of space within the package of the ICs. It would be desirable to recycle thermal energy of the ICs into electrical energy to allow for a reduction in the size of the supercaps.